PH Channel IBC-13 plans to air anime, tokusatsu shows
March 11, 2019 :(left) :IBC (logo) :(right) :Voltes V, Daimos, Getta Robot; :Dairugger XV, Cyborg Kurochan, Voltron; :Shaider, Bioman, Crayon Shin-chan; :Battle of the Planets, Turboranger, Time Quest; :Dragon Ball, Starzinger, Maskman PHILIPPINE television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) Channel 13 is planning to air classic anime shows and tokusatsus (Japanese live-action shows) this year. This was revealed by IBC President and CEO Katherine De Castro in a Quezon City press briefing last March 5. “I have a meeting with the producer who brought in those Japanese anime and cartoons. So we will bring that back to IBC-13 where the network transitioned from the solid No. 3 to a full-fledged No. 1 as the top-rating TV network,” De Castro said. De Castro did not mention the producer’s name and the titles of the upcoming anime shows. “Para ito naman mapanood ng mga bata kapag wala silang klase, weekend gano’n, (Children can watch anime while having no classes during weekends.)” she said. The government-owned network is currently airing old Filipino shows as part of the company’s 60th anniversary and its relaunch. IBC Channel 13, now dubbed as the “Kaibigan” network, is gaining popularity as the top-rating shows that includes Express Balita, Rapunzel, APO Tanghali Na!, Tutok 13, PBA, NBA, Iskul Bukol, Hapi House, Zylona, Talent ng Bayan, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Sarah G. Live, among others, IBC Classics, the digital archive TV channel is rebroadcasting the network’s old programs such as Hapi House, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O’Clock News, Retro TV, Cooltura and Travel and Trade. Anime shows on IBC :IBC 13 :Enjoy Yourself'' (ID)' :'''Getta Robot :1979 :Battle of the Planets :Courtesy: Pinoy Kollektor In 1979, during the Super Robots mania in the Philippines, the earliest anime broadcasts of IBC-13 were Getta Robot and Battle of the Planets (Americanized “Science Ninja Team Gatchaman”). But these were later cut short when then-President Ferdinand Marcos banned all robot shows on August 27, 1979 through the Interim Board of Censors for Motion Pictures (IBCMP) Memorandum-Circular No. 13-79 citing the shows’ “harmful effects on children.” In 1989, robot shows returned to IBC. Channel 13 became the first station to air Filipino-dubbed versions of Voltes V and Daimos, which ran with only 13 and 11 episodes respectively. :Voltes V, Daimos, Voltron, Getta Robot :Dairugger XV, Shaider, Bioman, Starzinger :Cyborg Kurochan, Turboranger, Time Quest In the 1990s, IBC became the home of several tokusatsus or Japanese live-action shows such as Maskman, Shaider, Kamen Rider Black, Turboranger, Machineman, Jiban, Sky Range Gavan and Super Rescue Solbrain. Other 80s and 90s anime titles of IBC include Candy Candy, Voltron, Time Quest, Ghost Fighter, Dragon Ball and Super Boink. In 2002, the state-owned broadcaster IBC also aired anime shows such as Crayon Shin Chan and Cyborg Kuro-chan under the Viva TV on IBC primetime block. And now, IBC 13 has showing these weekend morning favorites in a mix of anime and tokusatsu hits such as Voltes V and Sailor Moon on Saturdays, and Duel Masters, Sailor Moon Crystal and Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle on Sundays. Written by Jerome P. Villanueva (@JmPVillanueva – Twitter and Instagram)